Angels Nightmare
by ZAFT SOLDIER 110
Summary: What if Kira was an angel that falls to earth. He becomes the unexpected. The only person that can save the city of Oarb. He is an angel knight. What if he falls for a human. Rated for violence. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GS OR GSD R
1. The Beginning

**Angel's Nightmare**

Chapter 1 "The Beginning"

One night in a small city called Oarb a boy about age five was laying in a field. His cloths were way too large, but was sleeping

soundly. He was wrapped in what looked to be wings but no one even noticed. Untill a young couple saw him. They picked him

up trying not to wake the young boy. They didn't hear him wake up. They didn't hear at all for that matter. The boy lived happily

until three years later the couple died. No one knows how or even why they died.

The boy is now sixteen he wears well fitting blue jeans and a black T-shirt that has some holes in it. He doesn't like to be

noticed in the city. He is walking down a crowded sidewalk when he noticed a girl window shopping. She had long flowing pink

hair. She wore a short blue dress. As the teen saw her he noticed she was looking at him in awe. As the boy approached her

the pink haired girl grabbed a hold of his left arm still looking at his previous position down the sidewalk. "What beautiful wings

you have." the girl complimented. "Um...Thanks." the boy said shocked. Nobody even saw his wings ever. "I'm Lacus Cline what

is your name?" Lacus asked. "I...I don't have a name." the boy responded shyly. "What you don't have a name?" Lacus said

loudly. "Come on Mr. Angel you've got to have a name. Wait a second I'll name you." she said with excitement. Lacus circled the

angel looking at every aspect of him. She looked at his amethyst eyes, his messy brunet hair, even his cloths. "Kira." Lacus said

happily. "From now on your name will be Kira, Kira Angel." "Kira." Kira said slowly.

Kira smiled at Lacus but when he did he felt a sharp pain rattle inside his head and saw two figures standing behind Lacus.

One of them looked like Kira but with longer hair and was femail with gold and wight wings. 'Mom' Kira thought in his head. The

other was clad in black armor with wight wings tall and muscular. The man looked like a old war tattered Knight. "Kira." said the

knight. "Me?" Kira asked in surprise "Yes you Kira." the knight started " My life has passed and I was waiting for you to find this

girl so I may speak to you. You are known as "The Wight Wing" you are part of an eternal army. I give you my armor and

weapons anew. The girl will help you in your fight to save the human world." the knight continued. "You are the only hope to

save the city of Oarb." "What are you talking about?" Kira asked confused. "You will find out soon enough my son." said the

woman next to the knight. With that said they both disappeared.

Lacus looked at Kira as if what just happened didn't happen. "Come on I want to show you something." Lacus said cheerfully.

Lacus grabbed Kira's wrist dragging him in a small clothing shop. Lacus shopped for about twenty minuets. Wile Kira was

waiting for his new friend to finish up he bought himself a couple of black cargo pants and some black pant chains just for the

heck of it. Kira then changed into one of his new pairs of pants and put on the chain for an extra look. Kira also bought a new

shirt.

Then Kira had this strange feeling. Kira noticed a man with black wings walking to him with a drawn sword. The entire store

stood still. The man swung his sword at Kira. Kira jumped out of the way of the attack. Then he felt his body get a bit heavier.

Kira looked at his hand and it had black armor. he glanced at the rest of his body as he stood. 'The Knight's Armor' Kira thought

as he drew the sword at his right hip. The weapon was a Long Sword. The blade was made of a strong steel and was silver.

The hilt was also made of steel but was black. Kira lunged forward swigging the sword at his attacker but was blocked easily.

Kira drew the sword at his left hip but it wasn't a Long Sword. It was a Bastard Sword and it is the same color. Kira swung this

weapon at the attacker's abdomen forcing him to block it. Kira jumped back putting the Bastard Sword back into the sheath.

"You're good boy." said the man. "Who the hell are you?" Kira yelled throwing the helmet on his head. "My name Is Shinn."

Shinn yelled cutting the helmet in half in the process. "Now die 'Wight Wing." Shinn yelled Kira threw the Long Sword at Shinn

but it was knocked out of the air and got stuck into the wall. When Shinn was close enough Kira grabbed the Grand Slam

Sword on his back and swung the heavy sword as hard as he could breaking Shinn's sword into shards. "You are a force to be

recond with." Shinn said disappearing into thin air.

"What the hell happened here?" Lacus yelled as she came out of the small fitting room. She looked arround the store and it

was a mess. She saw a sword in the wall across from her and saw a man in black armor take the sword and put it into its

proper sheath on his waist. He turned around and Lacus saw who it was. "Kira?" Lacus questioned looking at the armor he

now wore. "Yeah It's me." Kira started, "I got this from one of my ancestors about a half an hour ago." All of a sudden Kira fell

due to the weight of the steel encasing his body. "Kira?" Lacus said running to his side and helping him lean against the closest

wall. Then she hugged him. Then Lacus did the unexpected. She kissed Kira on the lips.


	2. A New Allie

**Angel's Nightmare**

Chapter 2 "New Allie"

" _Lacus shopped for about twenty minuets. Wile Kira was waiting for his new friend to finish up he bought himself a couple of black cargo pants and some black pant chains just for the heck of it. Then Kira had this strange feeling. Kira noticed a man with black wings walking to him with a drawn sword. The entire store stood still. The man swung his sword at Kira. Kira jumped out of the way of the attack. Then he felt his body get a bit heavier. Kira looked at his hand and it had black armor.Kira drew the sword at his right hip. Kira lunged forward swigging the sword at his attacker but was blocked easily. Kira drew the sword at his left hip. Kira swung this weapon at the attacker's abdomen forcing him to block it. Kira jumped back putting the sword back into the sheath. "You're good boy." said the man. "Who the hell are you?" Kira yelled throwing the helmet on his head. "My name Is Shinn." "Now die 'Wight Wing." Shinn yelled Kira threw the Long Sword at Shinn but it was knocked out of the air and got stuck into the wall. When Shinn was close enough Kira grabbed the Grand Slam Sword on his back and swung the heavy sword as hard as he could breaking Shinn's sword into shards. "You are a force to be reckoned with." Shinn said disappearing into thin air._

_Lacus looked around the store and it was a mess. She saw a sword in the wall across from her and saw a man in black armor take the sword and put it into its proper sheath on his waist. He turned around and Lacus saw who it was. "Kira?" Lacus questioned. "Yeah It's me." Kira started, "I got this from one of my ancestors." All of a sudden Kira fell due to the weight of the steel encasing his body. "Kira?" Lacus said running to his side and helping him lean against the closest wall. Then she hugged him. Then Lacus did the unexpected. She kissed Kira on the lips. _"

During the kiss Kira's armor disappeared slowly. Lacus pulled away embarrassed. "Sorry about that." Lacus apologised. Kira looked behind Lacus and saw that everybody was looking at them. Kira stood up with Lacus holding his hand. "I will pay for the repairs. "No need." said the manager started. "You saved my store. By the way what are you?" "I'm an angel." Kira said slowly. Everybody nodded their heads. "Let's go Lacus." Kira said. "Where do you want to go now?" Lacus asked as they walked out of the store. Kira looked to the sky sadly. "Sorry, every angel wants to be there." Lacus said in a comforting voice.

Kira looked back to Lacus. "Cursed angel." "What?" Lacus asked. "I'm a cursed angel thrown to earth." Lacus thought for a moment "Crap I got to go home, I'll see you later." Lacus said running off. Kira jumped into the air ans spread his wings an took flight. Kira followed Lacus down the street until he saw her enter a large house. He landed on the roof quietly. The sky got dark fast. Kira noticed the window beneath him light up. Kira sat on the roof letting his feet hang of the edge of the house. The person in the room noticed his feet and walked to the window and opened it. Kira herd the window open and looked down to see Lacus' beautiful face.

"Kira?" Lacus questioned. "How did you get up there?" "I flew." Kira said casually. "Well come on in and let me introduce you to my parents." Lacus said excitedly. Kira nodded and climbed into the window. Kira looked around the room. The walls where pink like her hair she had a deactivated haro on her tall dresser next to her bed. "Nice room it suites you." Kira complemented. All Lacus could do is blush at the complement. "Let's meet my parents." Lacus and Kira exited the room to a large hall with a staircase at the end of it.

"Stay here until you hear me call your name." Lacus told Kira and descended the stairs. After a few moments Kira herd his name called and he descended the stairs. Kira saw Lacus by the stairs and she was looking up at him. As Kira descended the stairs he took off the chain hanging from his left hip. 'What are you doing' Lacus mouthed towards Kira. 'I don't want to offend your parents.' he mouthed back to Lacus. Lacus smiled at Kira as if telling him that it was fine if he wore the chain in the house. Kira put it back on before Lacus' parents could see him.

As Kira reached the bottom of the stairs Kira saw a man in his early thirties in the kitchen and a woman about the same age setting the table for dinner. Lacus' mother was the first to notice him. "Ah...You must be the "Kira" boy Lacus has been telling us about." Mrs. Cline said cheerfully. "Pleased to meet you." Kira said shyly. "I'm Betty, Betty Cline." Betty said holding out her hand. Kira took her hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Kira, Kira Angel. At least that is what Lacus calls me." Mr. Cline looked up and turned around to get a good look at Kira. "Betty the boy is an angel." Mr. Cline whispered into his wife's ear. "Segal." Betty said loudly. "He isn't an angel..." "Actually I am." Kira interrupted.

Betty looked at him as if he was a child lying to his mother. Kira then got that same strange feeling. "Go outside now." Kira said loudly. "What is it Kira?" asked Lacus. "Another one." Lacus looked at her parents as if saying to trust him. Kira led the Cline's out of the house Kira looked at the roof and saw Shinn this time he had a katanna. Kira glared at Shinn and Kira's armor appeared. "You will be defeated "Wight Wing"." Shinn yelled his black wings flaring open. "No not here." Kira yelled back. Shinn jumped off of the roof and flew at Kira. Kira drew his Long Sword and the fight began.

Kira lunged at Shinn and swung the sword at full force but was blocked. "Why are you trying to fight me, you Bastard!" Kira yelled at Shinn. "Because you are my target Kilen." Shinn yelled back "Die Shinn." Kira swung his sword cutting off Shinn's head. "I'll clean this up just pretend that this didn't happen okay." Kira said in a calm voice.

Lacus and her family went back into their house worried about Kira. Kira put the body in the woods to disappear into Hell. "Kira." Betty called. "You can stay here for the night." She informed Kira. "Thanks." Kira said "Your room is next to Lacus'." Segal told Kira. "Okay, by the way she is the one who named me "Kira"." Kira informed the two adults.

The next morning Kira woke up and saw Lacus sleeping soundly next to him. "Kira." Lacus said softly. "Time to wake up Lacus." Kira said kissing her forehead. Lacus stood up and Kira saw what he didn't expect. "Wings." Kira said loud enough for the both of them to hear. "What? Lacus questioned. "You have wings."


End file.
